Ōnami
Ōnami (大波, Lit. Billow) is User:TheJokerCards's main character and an Academy student of the Ninja Academy in Iwagakure. He is the Great Grandson of Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage, son of the Fifth Tsuchikage, Kān'na, and younger brother of Aori. Although he knows of his lineage, he does not know how to unlock his Kekkei Genkai, the Dust Release. He is known to his fellow classmates as Shōti (ショーティ, Lit. Shorty), due to his unnatural low height. Appearance Ōnami has sometimes been credited with having an androgynous appearance. But this is mostly when he grows his hair long and wears it open. When he cuts his hair short or when he ties it up he has a much more masculine appearance. Then he looks very much like a teenage boy, albeit a very cute looking boy. Ōnami has blonde hair and lavender colored eyes. He is fair skinned and of average build and height. He normally seen in similar clothing consisting of black pants and a tee-shirt in shades of lavender and purple. Ōnami also wears black shin-guards on both his shins and wears flip-flops on his feet. Over his shirt he is normally seen wearing a half sleeved long coat. This long coat is quite flamboyant in appearance and is blue in color with broad white edges. There are gold trimmings on all the borders and edges and brown collars. Ōnami wears brown wrist bands on both wrists and a dark brown belt on his waist. On his head he wears a brown head band along with a pair of red goggles above them. The goggles are worn skewed so that one eye is on his fore head and the other above his left ear. Ōnami wears a sash like belt over his torso which goes from his right shoulder to his left hip and around behind. This acts as a utility belt and he holds his ninja equipment. Personality Ōnami is a carefree child, unlike most in Iwagakure. He is very warms towards his family and friends, though very cold to his opponents or enemies. Like many members of his clan, he tends to keep his painful and conflicting emotions inside, which causes him more harm than it helps him. People close to Ōnami, however, can easily tell when he is upset, like his great grandfather did when he was still living. He also tends to worry about his family, even though they are never at risk of being hurt. Whenever in combat, he is calm and and level-headed, until he's winning by a fairly large margin. Ōnami's been seen to quickly analyze his opponents and think up stratagies to adapt to the situation. Once he loses his demeanor, he becomes cocky and even goes as far as to mock his opponent. His opponents can easily determine from a few minutes of battle that Ōnami is proud of his strength, which he trains endlessly for. History Ōnami was born to an unnamed couple, with his mother being the granddaughter of Ōnoki. He was born exactly three years after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. After being born, he was sent to the Tsuchikage's Mansion, so the Third could see him. He was so overjoyed that he was sent to the hospital in case he had a heart attack. Several years later, on Ōnami's fifth birthday, he was given a scroll from his Great Grandfather, who had left it for him when he passed (Which was a year before Ōnami turned five). However, this scroll contained nothing, and Ōnami placed it somewhere in his room. When Ōnami turned ten, he entered the Ninja Academy, looking to become much like his sister Aori. As of right now, he is in the Academy, waiting anxiously to take his Graduation Test. Synopsis :Main Article: Entering the Academy: Ōnami's Time Has Come! Abilities As of the current time, Ōnami has very few abilities, with the few he has being simply fighting strategy, chakra control, and weaponry skills. Behind the Scenes Like most of the users on Naruto Fanon Wikia, many of my characters were created as Jōnin or Chūnin. But, those kinds of characters are too easy to create, and I wanted a challenge. So, I decided to create an Academy student, which would, over time, grow up and become a successful shinobi. Trivia *Ōnami's theme song is Closer to the Edge by 30 Seconds to Mars.